Amor Fati - Memento mori
by Myoune
Summary: "Accepte ton seul et véritable destin, celui de mourir." Après ACIII. Rebecca et Shaun, avec l'aide d'autres assassins ont fait revivre Desmond et ses ancêtres dans l'Animus. Leurs conseils pourront être précieux vu la menace de Junon et les projets d'Abstergo pour anéantir la Confrérie et asservir l'Humanité.
1. La menace fantôme

**Bonjour, **

**Les personnages et l'univers Assassin's Creed appartiennent à UBISOFT.**

**Rating T par prudence. Peut contenir des scènes de violence physique et/ou verbale et autres actes pouvant choquer l'opinion publique. **

**L'histoire ce déroule après les évènements d'Assassin's Creed III. Tout en ayant fait les précédants opus et lu pas mal d'info à coté.**

**SPOIL donc pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas fini le(s) jeu(x).**

**C'est une fanfiction, alors **

**RIEN N'EST VRAI, TOUT EST PERMIS**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La Menace Fantôme.

* * *

Et la Terre continua de tourner autour du soleil, les jours à se lever, les nuits à tomber.  
Et les Hommes et les Femmes à s'aimer, se manipuler, et s'autodétruire.

Et tout cela, sans Desmond.

L'Humanité attendait inconsciemment le jour où le courroux de Junon s'abattrait, priant des Dieux qui les avaient dore et déjà abandonné à leurs sort.

Les heures étaient longues, les jours devenaient des mois, et les mois pesaient comme des années.  
Le grand maître de la confrérie était abattu par la perte de son fils unique. Trop souvent il divaguait, le regard dans le vide; ses pensées l'amenait loin, il revoyait son petit démon jouer avec d'autres enfants. L'insouciance. Et le temps où il pouvait encore s'appeler père.  
Cet homme dont le cœur s'était endurcit au fil des années et des aléas du métier, lui, il était aujourd'hui brisé et serait éternellement en deuil. Si la mort pouvait l'embrasser maintenant, il lui sourirai sans hésitation.

-_Mr. Miles ?_ fit doucement la voix de Shaun. L'homme était entré dans le bureau de son supérieur après avoir frappé à la porte et attendu quelques interminables minutes.

Revenu à la dure réalité, William laissa s'échapper un soupir de lassitude et de fatigue. Être responsable d'un groupuscule prônant jadis la liberté des peuples, et être confronté à une menace fantôme n'était pas sa qualification première.

Du regard, il invita le roux à s'exprimer. Ce dernier ne cacha pas son enthousiasme plus longtemps et déballa son sac à vive voix.

-_Avec l'aide de Rebecca et de certains ingénieurs, j'ai pu créer un logarithme qui modifiait la structure même du programme de l'animus afin de convertir les données immatérielles..._

-_Ce charabia informatique pour dire que _? Questionna le maitre d'un ton incisif, plein d'ennui et d'agacement.

Dans un geste se voulant défensif, Shaun replaça ses lunettes sur son nez droit, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance, comme s'excusant pour son laisser aller. Il continua:

-_L'animus est en quelque sorte devenu un espace de dialogue holographique géant où tout les assassins peuvent se connecter et intéragir les un avec les autres. _

_Enfin... connecter leur esprit via un animus remastérisé qui sera disponible dans chaque section. Chacun y déposera une copie de ses souvenirs et pourra alors y débloquer la mémoire de ses ancêtres en évitant les dédoublements de personnalité. Une fois les mémoires des anciens récupérées, le nouveau programme calculera leurs potentiel ADN, se qui revient à dire qu'elles seront d'une certaine manière autonomes. Et de leurs propres souvenirs pourront être extraites des données viables sur des assassins dont nous ignorons encore tout, et eux même pourront lorsque leur mémoire sera réparée, contribuer à faire revivre leurs confrères et nous pourront remonter, si les serveurs de l'animus le supporte, jusqu'aux tout premiers d'entre nous._

-_Et Desmond _? Demanda une voix lointaine.

Oui le système était prodigieux, l'avancée nouvelle et majeure, mais que leur apporterai donc tout ces vieux croutons sinon des témoignages véridiques sur leurs temps. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas bien expliqué le fonctionnement du monstre qu'ils étaient en train de créer. Idée pourtant si brillante. Shaun prit sur lui ce manque de reconnaissance spontanée.

William ne pouvait pas penser une seule seconde à faire revivre le souvenir de son propre paternel, où un de ses glorieux ancêtres, il ne pensait qu'à ce fils qu'il pleurait, Desmond.

-_Ce sera difficile je vous le concède. Mais avec vos souvenirs de lui, ceux de votre femme, de Rebecca... et les miens bien-sur, et ceux d'autres encore; nous pouvons peut être reconstituer une mémoire assez concrète de lui pour qu'elle s'auto-régénère et vive d'elle même en tant qu'entité._

Il restait donc un espoir. Un mince espoir pour lui de rattraper le temps perdu auprès de son fils.

-_Quand peut-on l'essayer ?_ Fut la dernière question du maître alors qu'il se levait de son siège.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.  
A tout bientôt.  
M.  
**


	2. La créature

La créature.

* * *

-Le programme fonctionne en sous-régime, le système d'exploration et extrapolation de la mémoire est en béta-test avec des chercheurs en France.  
Ici nous ne disposons que de l'animus modifié pour entrer dans le monde virtuel que nous nous sommes créé. Le reste est encore en construction pour que nos ancêtres puisse découvrir...

-_Tout cela m'a l'air d'être une sorte de jeu vidéo. Appelez les, je veux savoir où ça en est._

Shaun regarda sa montre d'un air ennuyé, puis haussa les épaules. Personne ne refusait un appel du big boss. Peu importe l'heure. Alors il s'exécuta et le temps d'escorter son patron jusqu'à la salle informatique, il contacta un de ses collègues. L'affaire réglée en deux tirades de monologue, il installa Mr. Miles sur le fauteuil de l'animus, et posa le nouveau casque bourré de capteur sur son front.

Il lui indiqua de placer sa main droite sur le scanner prévu à cet effet. Un système de connexion épuré. Voilà qu'il fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter dans un brouillard doux qui le faisait se sentir léger, un peu comme la troisième bouffée de marie-joanne.

L'instant d'après, il ouvrait les yeux dans un endroit fort obscur. Il marcha et écouta l'écho de ses pas qui lui indiqua plusieurs choses. Qu'il était dans une pièce plutôt petite, et que c'était du béton. Il y eu un petit bourdonnement, puis un bruit d'articulation qui craque. Et un bâillement.

-_Oh hé ! Il y a quelqu'un_, cria-t'il.

-_Oui navrée, il fait un peu noir pour le moment, c'est la seule salle disponible, les autres sont en construction perpétuelle. Surprise ! Il est 4 heures du matin ici, personne ne pourra coder le script avec une ampoule ou une bougie._

La voix agacée d'une femme retentissait dans la pièce, semblant se rapprocher, puis s'éloigner. Un froissement de vêtement lui signala qu'elle avait du s'assoir à terre.

-_C'est impressionnant. Je suis supposé vous voir, et je ne vous vois pas. A quoi êtes-vous donc payée ! _

Non il n'était pas en colère, il était plutôt moqueur et à la fois si cynique.

-_Si seulement j'étais payée, comme vous dites, je n'aurai peut être pas besoin d'avoir un second boulot pour subvenir à mes besoins, et ainsi, je pourrai me consacrer à ma Création. _

La voix féminine avait répondu doucement, mais William pouvait sentir la crispation de ses mâchoires dans son ton. Si ses yeux avaient été des flingues, et qu'elle avait la vision infrarouge, il serai sans doute mort.

-_Mais ... vous parlez anglais ? On m'a dit que vous étiez en France._

-_Oui, et je ne suis pas débile pour autant. Heureusement que la France accepte les travailleurs émigrés. Mais ici nous utilisons un programme de conversion immédiate. Je parle dans ma langue et vous l'entendez dans la votre. Comme cela, tout le monde se comprends. Moi j'aime entendre les gens me parler en anglais; mon traducteur est donc sur OFF pour cette langue. Il est ON pour les autres dialectes. Pour changer vos paramètres, il vous suffit d'accéder à votre compte informatique sur la base de donnée de l'animus.  
Nos futurs invités eux n'auront pas ce choix, et nous avons fait avec Shaun qui co-dirige le projet avec moi, le choix de ne pas crypter nos ancêtres plus que nécessaire. Interdiction de modifier leurs aptitudes et souvenirs._

-_C'est très juste. Je me réserve néanmoins un droit de véto. Quand pourrai-je commencer la recherche de mes aïeux ?_

-_L'aboutissement du « MémoCorp » n'a pas de date précise. Une fourchette peut être ? Disons entre le milieu de la semaine prochaine et l'année prochaine, février 2014._

-_Je n'ai pas tout ce temps ! Faites au plus vite.  
_

C'était un ordre, ferme et sec. Il était prêt à tout pour revoir le visage de son fils, oui à tout, mais pas à patienter. C'était comme ressentir le manque d'une drogue, il en avait besoin. Besoin de voir son regard intense le défier une fois de plus. Entendre le son de sa voix. Le prendre dans ses bras. Cette simple constatation fit retomber son ardeur. Ce ne serai qu'une replique de son esprit, pas de son corps.

- _Expliquez moi un peu tout ça. Avec des mots que je puisse comprendre, _précisa-t-il

-_Bien monsieur. Déjà pour vous rassurer, les premiers essais sont très fructeux. Nous avons du épurer le programme afin qu'il n'encode pas les personnes vivantes de lui même, seule la connexion permet ainsi d'entrer dans ce monde. Et il vous suffit de penser le mot déconnexion pour reprendre vos esprits dans la réalité. Ici nous sommes dématérialisé. Je peux vous toucher, vous aller le sentir, mais votre enveloppe corporelle, elle, ne sentira rien, cela évitera certain désagrément... physiologique. Vous mettre en colère ici, ne vous fera pas vous crisper dehors. Par contre, l'inverse n'est pas possible. Pour l'exemple, quand votre vraie vessie sera pleine, et que votre cerveau vous le fera savoir, vous serez automatiquement déconnecté. Question de survie. Manger-Boire-Dormir. Et éviter que tout nos membres ne viennent se réfugier ici et taper la causette à tout les ancêtres et revivre leurs aventures._

-_Exactement comme une addiction à un jeu vidéo ou à fessebouc. Le fléau de notre jeunesse. _

-_D'ici un mois, tout les QG seront équipés d'au moins un appareil de connexion simplifié. Nous y allons doucement pour surveiller les réactions des serveurs, éviter des surcharges, etcétéra. On a mis une sécurité pour empêcher cela, mais on ne sait pas encore se qu'il se passerai si elle faillissait et si une personne n'était pas déconnectée durant un crash massif du système._

_Plusieurs salles sont disponibles, d'autres viendront encore, selon les suggestions. Nous pensons recréer des quartiers historiques pour y intégrer nos ancêtres, cela évitera les encombrements des serveurs de communication. Et ce qui sera le cœur de la cité, la centrale de communication, sera lui entièrement moderne. Abréviation Central City ou La Centrale. _

_Ici, c'est votre bureau en quelque sorte. Vous serez automatiquement dirigé ici à votre connexion.  
Pour l'aménagement, voyez avec Shaun. _

_Vous fallait-il autre chose ou je peux vaquer à mes occupations nocturnes, c' est à dire, dormir ?_

Il aurai été empereur de la galaxie, sa réponse aurait été la même, refoulée à l'entrée de sa gorge, réprimée par un souffle de surprise survenu soudainement à l'entente du bourdonnement. Elle s'était déjà déconnectée, le laissant seul dans la pénombre.

-_Cette mégère a du caractère, _avoua William en se redressant.

N'importe qui aurai été diplomatiquement inapte après une nuit blanche, deux heures sommeil, et faire un topo d'une heure au grand maitre.  
Shaun ne put que sourire narquoisement à cette évidence.

Parmi tout ses collaborateurs sur ce projet, elle était de loin la plus hargneuse, après lui même cela va sans dire. Une femme très intelligente, une programmatrice hors pair, avec une imagination débordante, et qui n'hésitait pas à se battre pour imposer sa vision des choses (surtout quand elle avait raison et que le refus des autres venait surtout de leur incompréhension). Une femme de poigne. Une de ces poignes qui émascule les plus faibles.  
C'était une Shaun au féminin. Mais moins géniale que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait intimement.

Il récupéra rapidement les électrodes qu'il avait placées après l'endormissement de son patron. Le suivis médical des utilisateurs était important à ce stade du développement. Les données seraient analysées par le reste de l'équipe dans les jours à venir.

-_Quand tout est prêt, faites en sorte d'avoir le matériel nécessaire, je veux être le premier à pouvoir en bénéficier et retrouver mon fils. Bon travail Shaun._

L'homme partit promptement vers ses appartements. L'entente du compliment se répandit en une douce chaleur dans le cœur du jeune informaticien. Sourire aux lèvres, Shaun prit son téléphone et partagea cet instant de gloire.

« Shaun Patie Lawrence: Thank you. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici**  
**A bientôt**  
**M.**


	3. Séquence mémorielle détectée

Séquence mémorielle détectée.

* * *

Une semaine passa, puis une autre, semblant tout aussi interminable que le mois qui les avaient précédées. Longue était l'attente de Mr. Miles. Chaque jour, après avoir géré les affaires de son ordre, lu les rapports de mission et approuvé les prochaines frappes, il prenait le temps de sortir de son bureau et allait constater l'avancement du projet. Trois équipes se relayaient et travaillaient ensemble tout au long de la journée, question de décalage horaire entre les pays.

Rebecca avait même réussit à lui faire faire la décoration de son lieu de travail virtuel. Une perte de temps, mais finalement, plus que le design d'intérieur, c'était devenu un lieu de vie ou il se sentait à l'aise. Il avait opté pour une véranda, donnant ainsi tout la lumière naturelle à son bureau; ce qu'il n'avait pas dans la réalité de leur bunker. Et du haut de cette tour majestueuse, il avait vue sur sa ville digitale.

Les salles de la cité étaient devenues des immeubles aux formes étonnantes, résultant de création libre des membres; certains écolo, recouvert d'un manteau de verdure, d'autres Hi-Tech, où d'immenses écrans passaient un concert d'Alice Cooper. Il y avait aussi de petites villas, tout confort, un parc pour se promener, des installations sportives, un cinéma.

Le prochain up-date amènerait les transports en commun, et la météo. Et le suivant, toute une panoplie d'être vivant: habitants lambda, animaux, insectes, services publics. Des broutilles pour William. Et des soupirs d'exaspération de la part de Shaun. Le serveur n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, mais les assassins s'amusaient tellement durant leur temps libre à faire des propositions à leurs amis programmeurs. Alors en attendant que lui et Miss. Lawrence ne finisse d'encoder et protéger le centre des opérations, il laissait les autres à leurs pitreries.

Il était tard aux Etats-unis, et encore trop tôt en Europe, mais les deux scientifiques étaient si proche du but qu'aucun n'avait voulu prendre congé. Ils communiquaient par visioconférence alors que leurs doigts, animés de leurs volonté propre, continuaient à taper des lignes de code.  
La voix fatiguée de Patie Lawrence résonna plus fort, alors que le clapotis des touches cessait.

_-Mr. Miles, le Mémocorps entre en phase d'essai numéro 2._

L'instant d'après, sous les yeux de Shaun et Rebecca, William se dotait du casque et s'allongeait sur la banquette. Il scanna sa paume pour amorcer la connexion.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Arrivé dans son bureau tout neuf, il ne s'attarda pas, franchi la porte-sas et prit l'ascenseur. Une grosse vingtaine d'étage plus bas, au rez de chaussée, il salua bêtement le pnj de l'accueil et plaqua son badge contre un petit boitier noir. Une loupiote verte s'alluma et la grande porte de métal s'ouvrit.  
Miss. Lawrence était déjà là. Il n'avait vu que son visage via la caméra, et se doutait bien qu'elle était étrangère vu la couleur de sa peau. Mais il n'aurait pas pu dire avec certitude d'où elle venait. Là qu'il la toisait de plein pied, il pouvait examiner de prés cette petite femme au teint mate, ses grands yeux noirs comme ses cheveux, et sa marque rouge sur le front. Elle venait d'Inde, et n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire fragmenté en une dizaine de petits box individuel avec à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait à un IRM. Il s'allongea sur la banquette et laissa la machine l'avaler en son sein.

_-Pensez à Desmond. A tout vos souvenirs de lui, avec lui ou non. La bête se chargera de les convertir en données numériques._

William ferma les yeux et s'exécuta. Il fouilla dans les tréfonds les plus obscurs de sa mémoire, allant jusqu'à l'annonce de la venue future de cet enfant. Sa femme était si heureuse ce jour là, et lui, était restée les bras pendus à cette nouvelle, incapable d'intégrer l'information. Il allait être père. Cette idée l'avait tétanisé un instant avant de laisser place à un sourire affectueux.  
Une voix robotique annonça:

_- «Séquence mémorielle détectée » « Début de l'extraction » _

D'autres souvenirs s'amoncelèrent dans son esprit. Certains d'une extrême banalité, surprenant qu'ils soient encore là, d'autres, marquant par leurs caractère émotionnel, avait refait surface.

Combien de temps il était resté là ? Il ne le savait pas, mais la sécurité du programme s'était enclenchée.

_-C'est fini ? _Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Rebecca lui répondit non d'un signe de tête. Et Shaun l'aida à se redresser avant de lui fournir quelques explications.

_-Il faut vous reposer et manger monsieur. Plusieurs séances seront requises pour collecter vos souvenirs. La fatigue dégrade leur qualité._

_-Vous avez fait votre part pour aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour puis Shaun ira lui aussi contribuer à la collecte. Allez dormir. Si vous êtes en forme, demain vous pourrez faire une séance le matin et une en fin d'après midi._

Une longue expiration démontra que le maître se résignait à suivre les conseils de ses deux agents et amis. Il avait la tête toute retournée et se sentait mal d'avoir revécu tout ça. Dans la machine, il savait que son alter égo avait pleuré.

La contribution de Shaun et Rebecca fut plus rapide; ils ne connaissaient pas Desmond depuis si longtemps, et leurs souvenirs étaient encore très frais. Un agent avait été dépêché dès le début de la phase 2 auprès de madame Miles afin de travailler avec elle.

Ceci lui avait été présenté comme une expérience banale de l'animus, et en tant qu'assassin, elle devait elle aussi se prêter au jeu et participer au développement du projet.

William se sentait si coupable de l'impliquer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire sans elle. Elle leur apporterait tant.

Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas pu. Et n'aurai pas su comment lui dire.  
Peu importe l'entrainement physique et psychologique, peu importe d'être un homme ou une femme, chaque parent est égal devant la mort de son enfant; les masques tombent et les remparts les plus solides sont réduits en poussière.

Il avait déjà causé tant de peine à son épouse, il n'en rajouterai pas d'avantage. Alors il lui cachait la vérité, lui disant que leur petit Desmond allait bien, qu'il était en mission à l'autre bout du monde.

Quoi que ça lui coute de mentir ainsi, cela le renforçait, et le poussait à ne pas plier sous le poids de cette lourde vérité. Pour elle.

D'autres agents furent envoyés auprès de personnes ayant connu Desmond lors de sa période hors de La Ferme, pour obtenir discrètement leurs souvenirs.

Les jours passèrent et l'épuisèrent dans tout les sens du terme. La collecte était finie.

Le logiciel du Métacorp était en train de digérer les données. Bientôt il génèrerai un programme autonome avec la voix, l'apparence, et la personnalité du défunt.

Le docteur en ingénierie informatique et science du comportement Patie était au bout du rouleau. Ne lui tardait qu'une chose, finir l'ultime vérification de l'algorithme de Desmond, et aller prendre un bain. Très chaud.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, et déjà, William, son casque sur la tête, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Shaun et Rebecca regardait tour à tour leur patron, et l'écran de vidéo-conférence, espérant un signe de délivrance sur le visage studieux de l'indienne.

Lorsqu'elle esquissa un sourire, un vrai, Mr. Miles s'arrêta.

_-Où souhaitez vous que nous fassions apparaître les données de votre fils ? _Demanda t-elle

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant ces précédentes heures. Et finalement, il avait opté pour un environnement paisible et qu'il voulait neutre. Un ranch argentin où ils avaient passé les vacances alors que Desmond n'avait que dix ans. Une vaste prairie, des chevaux, des vaches, un chien, au milieu de nulle part. Enfin, aujourd'hui en périphérie est de la ville. Il se connecta à la centrale et rejoignit ce petit havre de paix. Il entra dans la maison, et regarda son fils se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Les pixels tourbillonnaient et s'agglutinaient, formant son visage, puis, plus rapidement son corps et ses membres. Vêtu de son éternel sweat-shirt et de son jean, Desmond était là, à deux mètres de lui.

_-Desmond._

_-Père ? Que faisons nous ici ?_

William ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il franchit cet abominable espace qui les avait séparé autrefois et prit son enfant dans ses bras, la puissance de sa prise était chargée de sentiments. Elle parlait à sa place quand les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle lui disait combien il lui avait manqué, qu'il était désolé pour tout, et pour cela encore. Et ça aussi.  
Et elle lui disait combien il l'aimait.

Desmond ressentit tout cela et plus encore quand le corps de son père fut prit de petits spasmes.

Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une peur bleue à ses parents, et qu'il leur avait fait du mal sans le savoir. Peut être instinctivement, son menton se décolla de l'épaule de son paternel et enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Il serra son père à son tour. Et ils restèrent dans cette position de nombreuses minutes.

Puis, comme autrefois, ils s'installèrent sous le porche de la maison, confortablement assis dans deux rocking-chairs mises côtes à côtes, profitant du paysage et de la chaleur.

_-De quoi te souviens-tu mon fils ? _Lui demanda -t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses. Et surtout d'avoir voulu empêcher l'apocalypse de se réaliser. Faisant ainsi le choix de laisser à ses pairs la dure tache de combattre un dieu. Sinon pire. Une déesse.

Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Avait-on entravé son sacrifice ? Combien de temps était-il resté dans le coma.

Autant de questions auxquelles son père prit patiemment le temps de répondre. Et d'autres larmes avaient coulées.

Non il n'avait pas échoué. Le monde continuait de tourner. Et Junon, si elle avait attendu des siècles, n'en était plus à une année prés; elle devait monter ses plans, placer ses pions, et qui sait encore quels terribles desseins elle leur resservait.

Un bourdonnement répétitif se rapprochait d'eux. Dans le ciel, ils le virent, cet hélicoptère qui venait dans leur direction. Il se posa dans le champ voisin le temps que les Miles arrivent. Shaun descendit accueillir son ami, et fut surpris d'être content de le revoir, il le gratifia d'une accolade surprise et l'invita à monter dans l'appareil dont les hélices recommençaient à tourner.

_-Que se passe t-il Shaun ? _Manda le grand maître.

_-On a comme qui dirait, un petit... mais à la fois gros comme étoile bleue...petit problème._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.  
M.  
**


	4. L'étoile bleue

L'étoile bleue

* * *

La comparaison ne pouvait pas être plus juste. Pour les initiés.

Dans le bureau irréel du grand maître, Shaun, Desmond, William et Patie avaient les yeux rivés sur un écran. C'était les quartiers nord-ouest de la ville imaginaire, un fief du moyen-age arabe. Un maître assassin du XIIe siècle, très reconnaissable par sa longue tunique blanche courrait dans les rues, visitait chaque maisonnée, constatant avec le même effroi qu'elles étaient vides.

_-En gros, l'animus est un collabo qui met son grain de sel dans notre boulot. Il a sauvegardé tes périples d'antan. Le Mémocorp et lui sont entré en résonance quand ton programme c'est finalisé. Et plop, crackant toutes nos barrières de sécurité, Altaïr est né. _

Pour accompagner son propos, Shaun fit un grand geste façon feu d'artifice avec ses mains, dont les doigts s'agitaient comme pour désigner l'éparpillement de milles les paillettes volantes.

Relevant la tête vers l'écran, l'indienne expliqua:

_-Depuis son arrivée, nous l'avons confiné dans son quartier historique, lui interdisant de franchir la limite et venir perturber la centrale avec ses propres souvenirs. Shaun et moi devons encore travailler là dessus, enrayer l'animus pour qu'il ne recommence pas à intoxiquer le système._

_Les autres sont en train de mettre au point un patch pnj, pour peupler ce coin là. Notre nouvel arrivant se sentira moins seul. En espérant que ça l'occupe le temps qu'on trouve les bons mots pour l'apaiser._

Tous se tournèrent vers le grand maître. Il soupira. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé la moindre chance.

Évidement que ça serai à lui d'aller parler. C'était un des nombreux inconvénients du poste.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit savoir qu'il avait saisi l'insinuation et qu'il s'en occuperai.  
Plus tard.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le supprimer ? Comme un vieux fichier ? _Proposa Desmond

Shaun sourit à l'idée de mettre le grand Altaïr à la poubelle. Vider la poubelle. Puis défragmenter le disque dur. Wahahahaaha.

Laissant son collègue à son délire interne, Patie Lawrence s'avança vers celui dont elle venait de faire connaissance.

_-Nous pouvons le faire pour les autres, mais lui, il fait déjà parti du Mémocorp à part entière. C'est du à vos réminiscences dans l'animus. La machine a eu bien plus de facilités à reproduire son schéma. Dans les heures qui viennent, il n'est pas à négliger que d'autres de vos ancêtres apparaissent promptement sans que nous aillons commandé le regroupement de leurs souvenirs et valider leurs mise en circuit en amont._

Ses aïeux dont il avait revécu les souvenirs allaient se pointer.

Il ne pouvait que se sentir honteux. Pour deux choses principalement. La première étant qu'il n'avait pas fait honneur à leur héritage dans sa jeunesse, et qu'il avait eu besoin de leur aide pour acquérir des capacités qu'eux avaient mis tout leurs corps et âmes à forger. Et il n'en avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Pas trouvé de pomme d'Eden, ou libéré un continent entier.  
La seconde, était de déjà les connaître sans qu'eux ne le connaisse. Il avait revécu avec certains de troublants et intimes moments. Quel gros voyeur il faisait.

Non ça ne se faisait pas de parler de la femme d'un autre comme si on en avait profité aussi.

Par respect pour ces ainés, il devrait taire à jamais cette partie de l'histoire.

Desmond s'était déjà remit à réfléchir, fonçant un peu les sourcils. Il s'adressa alors à son ami.

_-Donc si je pense fort à eux, je peux faire revivre le souvenir d'assassins que j'ai connu, passé comme présent._

_-Théoriquement oui. Mémocorp pourrai recréer n'importe qui que tu connais. Nous avons juste réduit le champs d'action aux simples assassins qui ont trépassés. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de croiser nos ennemis naturel, ni mon ex. Par exemple._

Shaun eu un rire forcé. En parlant de petite amie.

_-Lucy pourrait revenir._

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Un silence profond, où chacun des deux programmeurs attendaient de voir qui répondrait. Finalement, alors que Shaun prenait sa respiration pour lui exposer les faits sans mentir, Patie Lawrence le devança, excédée par son manque de courage.

Son timbre de voix était calme... calme et mortel comme un hivers arctique.

_-Les traitres, aussi brillants soient-ils, et vous savez que chaque ère a vu son lot d'espions dans nos rangs, sont black-listé. Fichés. Casier judiciaire. Discrimination positive. Appelez cela comme vous voulez mais aucun programme malfaisant ne pourra jamais être créé ici. Désolée pour vos amourettes._

Bien qu'il comprenne la position du Dr. Lawrence, Shaun tenta de soutenir l'idée de Desmond.

_-On pourrait créer une prison et... _

_-NON ! _C'était sans appel.

William posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, en signe d'apaisement et de réconfort.

L'indienne était vraiment très en colère.

_-Trop dangereux. _C'était les derniers mots que Patie Lawrence prononça avant de se dépixelliser.

_-C'est moi qui irai parler à Altaïr, _dit soudainement Desmond, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après la déconnexion du docteur.

Il le connaissait, et avait envie de le voir avec ses propres yeux, interagir avec lui, non pas à travers lui. Il commençait à faire son chemin vers l'ascenseur quand une pensée lugubre lui traversa l'esprit.

_-Que se passe t-il si me pourfend la gorge avec sa lame? Je meurs ? Encore une fois..._

_-Oui mais en t'étouffant avec ton propre sang et d'une lente agonie, et puis le système te rebootera. Et tu seras comme neuf, _lui exposa Shaun en souriant.

_-Pas que cette perspective m'enchante, mais elle me rassure. A plus tard._

Il salua encore une fois son père qui se déconnecta pour profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil réparateur, après tant d'attente puis d'émotion, il l'avait bien mérité.  
Dehors, Desmond prit un taxi et se fit déposer à la frontière temporelle du nord. Afin de se mêler au décors, le programme l'avait revêtu d'une tenue semblable à celle du jeune maître Altaïr.

Il eu un vague sentiment de déjà vu. Tout lui était familier, l'odeur de l'air, les couleurs, la foule, les bâtisses, même la grande forteresse qui se dressait devant lui semblait être une vieille amie.

Il retrouva son ancêtre non loin de l'entrée principale, assis sur un rock, la tête entre ses genoux, mains sur sa tête, comme un être en proie à une terrible migraine.

_-Paix et sérénité maître Altaïr !_ Dit Desmond pour s'annoncer.

-_Paix et sérénité mon frère,_ lui répondit l'autre après un hoquet de surprise. Enfin un confrère !

Les deux protagonistes ôtèrent d'un même geste leur capuches respectives, l'instant d'après Desmond se sentit attrapé, jeté, et voltigeant; il se retrouva dos au sol, le souffle coupé, son ainé assit sur son torse, lame dégainée, et menaçante.

_-Tu n'es pas d'ici. Qui es-tu ? _Au ton de sa voix c'était effectivement une menace.

_-Je m'appelle Desmond. Desmond Miles. _

La lame secrète retourna dans son fourreau comme indiquant qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un ennemi. Altaïr se releva et prenant le bras de sa victime, entraîna Desmond avec lui. Pendant que le syrien le détaillait du regard, il s'épousseta.

_-Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom jeune assassin. Tu es promis à de grandes choses, je t'aurai pensé plus...hum..., _dit il en gonflant le torse et bandant les muscles de ses bras.

_-Et vous êtes plus jeune que dans mon dernier souvenir, _lui répondit Desmond en souriant à la vue de son visage. C'était l'Altaïr des derniers assassinats de Jérusalem, avant que la vérité du double jeu d'Al Mualim ne soit dévoilée.

Ahaha.  
Il allait falloir baragouiner quelque chose pour faire passer cette grosse pilule dans la gorge de mécréant en la technologie qu'étaient les hommes de ce temps.

Une idée lui vint. Il tenta plus que tout de garder un ton calme et posé en expliquant les choses à Altaïr.

_-Altaïr, je suis votre très lointain descendant. Je viens de l'an 2012. Votre grandeur et votre sagesse sont admirées de tout les assassins. Aujourd'hui, la Pomme magique que Malik a récupéré au péril de sa vie, et que vous avez étudié tant d'année;, qui vous a permis de nous guider sur notre voie d'assassin au travers des âges, elle même me renvoie vers vous pour prendre conseil._

_-Comment puis-je t'aider mon garçon ?_

Brosser l'égo d'Altaïr dans le sans du poil semblait l'aider à bien prendre le fait qu'on le dérange dans son repos éternel.

_-Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais désormais, l'orbe d'Eden garde votre esprit confiné ici pour que je puisse vous consulter à tout moment. Certainement que d'autres assassins de votre temps viendront se joindre à vous. Il vous faut attendre. Et quand je maitriserai cet artéfact, vous pourrez même voir vos autres descendants._

Une lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux mordorés du syrien.

_-Malik viendra ? Mes fils ? Maria ? _

_-Non, pas Maria, peut importe pour l'orbe qu'elle se soit rangée de notre coté, elle était une templier, et ne pourra pas être ramenée ici. Seuls les assassins le peuvent. Le reste n'est que le fruit de vos souvenirs._

_-Tout ces gens ? _Fit l'arabe en se tournant vers la bourgade animée. _Ils ne sont donc pas vrais._

_-Rien n'est vrai,_ admit Desmond

_-Tout est permis._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**  
**M.**


	5. Les pères fondateurs

Les pères fondateurs

* * *

-_Les programmes d'Ezio Auditore et de Connor se sont manifestés il y a quelques heures. Comme nous avions prévus le coup, leurs quartiers sont habités, ils ne se douteront de rien avant que quelqu'un ne leur explique_.

Mr. Miles souria en écoutant le rapport du matin alors qui s'installait dans un des fauteuil de la salle informatique, une tasse de café brulant à la main.

-_Dites à Desmond d'aller leurs parler.  
_

-_Il a déjà été voir Ezio à Monterregioni. L'italien a plutôt bien pris le fait de pouvoir recommencer sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences et a filé voir les ...concubines. Et Desmond est en route pour le Domaine là,_ informa Rebecca un air désolée sur le visage.

-_L'animus et le mémocorp sont dépuis l'arrivée inopinée d'Altaïr, en train de rassembler leur données sur son fils Darim Ibn La'Ahad et Malik Al-Sayf. Depuis l'intégration d'Ezio et Connor, d'autres sont en traitement. Mario Auditore et Achille Davenport, _annonça Shaun

-_Tout va rapidement s'interconnecter et d'autres assassins seront prêt à être introduit dans la cité. Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à laisser les agents actifs venir introspecter leurs souvenirs et réveiller leurs ancêtres,_ annonça le chef.

_-D'ailleurs, le programme de Malik est finalisé, nous pouvons l'intégrer au système._

William donna son aval, et Shaun exécuta la commande. Le rafik de Jérusalem et bras droit d'Altaïr allait être matérialisé dans la citadelle des assassins, au niveau de la grande bibliothèque qui servait aujourd'hui de bureau au premier venu.  
Cet homme au teint halé, le visage sévère, les yeux noirs corbeau et ses cheveux en pagaille resta planté debout un instant avant d'interpeller son homologue qui lisait des parchemins et qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_-Altaïr !?_ Fit l'arabe en regardant cette version jeune du mentor de l'ordre levantin.

-_Paix et sérénité mon ami !_ Lui répondit-il en se levant si précipitamment que la chaise se renversa.

Il ouvrit grand les bras en un geste d'accueil chaleureux, souriant, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, vraiment heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Dix années de voyage les avaient d'abord séparés avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, vieux. Malik avait la peau sur les os et était écroué dans une cellule; si seulement il avait su pour Abbas, il serai revenu plus tôt. Et trente ans supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées encore après avoir perdu Malik et Maria dans la même journée. De trop longues années de solitude et d'érance avant que la forteresse ne soit assiégée et qu'il ne s'enferme ici bas avec la Pomme, avant de laisser son corps dépérir et laisser son esprit rejoindre ses proches dans l'autre monde.

_-Non je ne suis absolument pas serein ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, nous étions de vieux hommes à barbe blanche. C'était juste avant qu'il ne vienne pour me ...supprimer._

_-Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Me pardonneras-tu ?_ Demanda -t-il tristement en posant une main sur l'épaule handicapée de son vis à vis.

_-Seulement si ma mort te fut utile,_ déclara Malik.

Altaïr grimaça se qui entraina un soupir de mépris chez son conseiller.  
Il devrait lui raconter tant de choses, les périples avant et après sa mort, et la situation d'aujourd'hui.

-_Nous sommes dans l'orbe. _Quand on a autant de délicatesse qu'Altaïr, autant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-_Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais Altaïr ! Je t'avais dis d'arrêter d'utiliser cette machine diabolique_.

-_J'ai continué à l'explorer après ta disparition, mais crois moi, là c'est mon descendant Desmond qui l'utilise et nous sommes ici pour l'aider par nos conseils et notre expérience. Les assassins du monde moderne se battent toujours pour notre cause._

De son unique main, le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, pensant déjà à toutes les bourdes que la descendance d'Altaïr avait bien pu engendrer.  
Altaïr lui expliqua se qu'il avait comprit de leur condition et leur but ici, finissant de consterner son interlocuteur.  
Ils avaient encore tant de choses à apprendre et tant à se dire mais avant tout...

-_Maintenant j'aimerai que tu répondes à une question très importante. Sache que je n'ai pas pu battre Abbas et que j'ai dû m'exiler. Et quand je suis revenu bien après pour lui régler son compte, j'ai rencontré ton fils Tazim, un brave petit gars, très fidèle, il m'a beaucoup aidé dans la reconquête de Masyaf. Alors Malik... quand as-tu décidé de prendre épouse ?_

-_Quand j'ai senti que tu ne reviendrai pas. Et que j'avais attendu trop longtemps. Il me fallait un héritier. Je suis heureux qu'il ai pu t'assister comme j'aurai voulu continuer à le faire._

Sur ces mots, il quitta la bibliothèque.  
Il avait besoin de penser à tout cela. De digérer le fait de n'être qu'un moyen pour les assassins qui avaient la Pomme en leur possession aujourd'hui. De ne plus avoir à administrer, monter des missions, choisir des cibles. Le choc du passage à la retraite.  
Et puis, si tout les grands maîtres de l'ordre revenaient, lequel aurai légitimement le droit d'avoir la chambre du chef ?

Au sud-est de Central City, entre une immense forêt au nord et un océan à l'ouest, il y avait le quartier de l'Amérique du XVIIIe, la ville côtière de Boston et la Frontière avec le domaine Davenport.

Desmond, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un grand manteau bleu marine, de bottes de cuir, et d'un mousquet sur l'épaule, se dirigea vers le port où l'Aquila était amarré.

Le bateau était un peu abimé après avoir subi des dégats lors de sa dernière sortie en mer.  
L'équipage était en train de le rénover, et Connor penché sur le livre de bord pour commander des matériaux et de nouveaux canons.

-_Capitaine Connor !_ L'appela Desmond en montant sur la passerelle

-_Sois le bienvenu, que puis-je pour toi l'ami ?_ Répondit l'amérindien en se redressant.

-_Wah, tu es décidément le plus... baraqué de tout mes ancêtres. Hem... C'est le spectre qui vit dans la boule dorée qui m'envoie.  
_

L'amérindien toisa Desmond de toute sa hauteur. Nota la présence de deux brassards en cuir frappés de l'insigne des assassins. Il ferma le livre et l'invita à marcher avec lui pour rejoindre le manoir en haut de la colline.

-Parle je te prie,le somma t-il maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des quais bondés.

_-Je suis Desmond, je viens du XXe siècle et suis ta descendance. Junon veut détruire ce que tout les assassins ont contribué à construire, et prendre le contrôle de l'humanité.  
La technologie de mon temps permet de ramener vos esprits et de les maintenir en vie dans ce monde imaginaire, c'est pour cela que tu as rajeuni en apparence. _

-_Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider_, acquiesça Connor en lui tendant la main.

_-Merci. Bientôt je te ferai rencontrer mes autres ancêtres Altaïr et Ezio,_ répondit son héritier en serrant sa main.

Un bourdonnement familier se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée.

_-Il semblerai que l'esprit d'Achille soit lui aussi revenu. Je te laisse à tes retrouvailles. A la prochaine fois._

Desmond gratifia son ainé d'un sourire tendre car il savait combien la perte de son mentor l'avait touchée plus qu'une autre perte. Connor avait dû faire des choix qui hanteraient éternellement son cœur d'homme. Tuer son meilleur ami mohawk, puis son propre géniteur qu'il commençait à apprécier malgré leur opposition.  
L'amérindien le remercia d'un hochement de tête et après avoir prit une longue inspiration, ouvrit la porte du manoir.

_-Connor ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je te croyais à Lexington pour repousser l'armée britannique,_ dit Achille en se levant de son fauteuil de velours rouge, attrapant sa canne pour venir à la rencontre de l'homme qui venait d'entrer et dont il reconnaissait la démarche à l'oreille.

L'émotion monta au visage du jeune assassin. La joie et la tristesse nouèrent sa gorge en tentant de noyer ses yeux. Il prit dans ses bras cet homme qui pendant douze années lui avait donné le nom de son fils et l'avait élevé, éduqué, entrainé comme un père. Il était parti trop tôt lui aussi, tout comme sa mère. Et tout le reste de sa vie, dans sa quête interminable de liberté, il l'avait passé sans ses parents, et s'était senti bien seul, seul contre tous.  
Aujourd'hui, on lui donnait la chance de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ses enseignements.

-_Tout est fini. Nous n'aurons plus de bataille à livrer._

Achille s'écarta doucement pour regarder son élève, il attendait de plus amples explications.  
Avaient-ils gagné ? Les anglais s'étaient ils rendus ? Les Templiers anéantis ? Connor avait-il assassiné Haytham et Charles Lee ?  
Connor lui raconta la suite de l'Histoire qu'il avait vécu, et celle encore plus surprenante à laquelle il faisait part aujourd'hui à travers la technologie.

-_On ne me laissera donc pas vieillir en paix,_ constata Achille dans un soupir amusé en souvenir de jour où un jeune garçon avait frappé à sa porte, le sortant de sa torpeur et de la monotonie de sa vie.  
Cet enfant dont il était si fier.


	6. Pause Café

Pause café

* * *

Le lendemain, en plein milieu de la mâtiné et de leurs activités personnelles, les assassins furent téléportés dans Central City, à l'angle de deux rues, devant une enseigne verte fort connue et dont le parvis étaient bondés de table vide à l'exception d'une.  
Desmond, la connaissance commune à trois d'entre eux, se détacha du petit groupe qui attendait déjà assit autour d'une grande table. Ces derniers se levèrent aussi.

- _Cher ancêtres et amis, je fais les présentations. Venant du monde réel, mon père William actuel grand maître de l'ordre. Voici Rebecca, Shaun, et Patie. Tous des assassins, bien que spécialisés dans le domaine des nouvelles technologies. Ils m'aident à contrôler le pouvoir de la Pomme qui vous réunit ici. Ils ne sont pas très doués pour escalader les façades,_ expliqua Desmond.

Altaïr serra la main de William amicalement comme une passation de flambeau.  
Mario retenu Ezio en lui tirant l'oreille quand il voulu se rapprocher des demoiselles.

- _Ensuite, par mon père, je suis affilié à Ezio et son oncle Mario, assassins italiens de la renaissance du XV e siècle. Eux même descendant d'Altaïr qu'on ne présente plus. Voici son bras droit -si je puis dire sans mauvais jeu de mot- et ami de longue date, Malik. Et par ma mère, j'ai hérité du sang de Connor dont le grand père était aussi assassin pirate très connu. Et voici Achille, son mentor. _

- _Nous sommes une grande famille, embrassons nous !_ Proposa Ezio en faisant le pas vers Altaïr.

Les hommes se serrent la main poliment.  
William invita le doyen Achille à prendre place, et s'assit à ses cotés. Finissant de se saluer, les autres s'assirent à leur tour.  
Les plus anciens regardèrent avec curiosité vers l'intérieur du magasin que l'on apercevait à travers la grande vitre; il y avait d'autres tables encore, des lits en forme de bancs, et des comptoirs avec de la nourriture.

_- C'est ce que l'on appelle un restaurant. Il y en a de toutes sortes selon les spécialités qu'ils proposent. On vient y manger des plats cuisinés sur place, et on paye pour cela, _expliqua Shaun.

- _Mourrons nous si nous ne mangeons pas ? Alors que nous n'avons plus de chair à contenter ?_ Demanda Achille.

- _Oui vous mourrez. Et vous serrez ramené à la vie juste après et en parfaite santé,_ répondit Patie.

En voilà bien un désagrément, si on voulait en finir, on ne pouvait pas.  
Les scientifiques pouvaient bien lui dire qu'ils pouvaient bloquer le processus une fois mort et les sortir de la centrale, mais ils le feraient pas. Ce n'était que des programmes, leurs créations. Leurs tributaire. S'ils avaient une conscience aussi aiguë de leur environnement, une personnalité bien établie, c'était grâce à eux.

_- Alors c'est à cela que ressemble votre ville dans la réalité ?_ Fit la sombre voix de Mario

La tête levée vers les grands immeubles vitrés dont il voyait à peine le sommet, puis revenant vers les drôles de carrioles qui passaient dans l'avenue. Elles ne faisaient aucun bruit et se déplaçait fluidement en évitant les personnes montées sur des mécaniques à deux roues.

- _Pas exactement non, ici nous sommes libre de laisser notre imagination créer de telle structure. Il __y en a de pareille, mais pas autant dans une même ville,_ répondit Rebecca

- _Ici c'est une sorte d'utopie. Les gens sont agréables, criminalité zéro, pauvreté zéro, pollution zéro. La vérité est tout autre_, surenchérit Desmond

- _Donc nous ne verrons jamais le monde tel qu'il est réellement, _en conclu Ezio_._

- _Pas pour le moment non. Vous apprendrez à le connaître un peu plus tard. Pas à Pas. Les assassins du monde moderne vont commencer à affluer ici dès demain. Certains choisirons de faire revivre leurs ancêtres, d'autres non, et d'autres encore n'auront pas la chance de pouvoir compléter le souvenir, _commença Patie avant de laisser Shaun poursuivre.

- _Selon leur provenance historique, ils iront dans un de vos quartiers, où nous les confinerons le temps de tester les capacités du système. Vous serez nos ambassadeurs, pour leurs expliquer [...]_

__Autant de blabla complexe que beaucoup ne comprenait pas, et déjà, l'attention de certain rasait les pâquerettes. Ezio était pris dans la contemplation du visage de Rebecca assise à coté de lui.  
Altaïr s'occupait en touchant tout les objets posés sur la table; la vaisselle, la salière, les couverts.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ Demanda Altaïr à Malik assis en face de lui.

- _Ah moi je sais, c'est une fourchette !_ répondit précipitamment Connor à la droite de Malik.

- _ça sert à piquer les aliments... c'est plus propre que de mettre les doigts dans la nourriture,_ expliqua William.

L'ancien avait certainement besoin d'une démonstration pour comprendre le concept.  
C'était comme éduquer des enfants, les ouvrir au monde et leur expliquer son fonctionnement.  
Sauf qu'un enfant était bien plus réceptif, il n'avait pas une éducation ultérieure qui pouvait le pousser à être réfractaire.  
Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail s'ils voulaient partager leur savoir.

- _Un peu de café ?_ Demanda une ravissante serveuse en uniforme court, une cafetière pleine d'infusion.

Tout le monde fut servit.  
Ezio et ses contemporains connaissaient déjà mais ce fut une nouveauté pour les arabes. Du moins le croyait t-il. En effet, ils connaissaient aussi ce breuvage, mais sous une autre appellation.

- _Pourquoi le souvenir de mon frère ne revit-il pas ? _Demanda Malik en poussant loin de lui la tasse de liquide noir, qu'Altaïr se pressa de récupérer.

- _Il n'y a pas encore assez de données pour compléter son souvenir, _répondit brièvement l'indienne_._

- Nous _partons de rien. Il faudra la présence d'autres assassins pour fournir plus d'information et..._

- _J'ai eu une longue vie vous savez. Une enfance à m'entrainer pour ne jamais laisser mon rival prendre trop d'avance, en vain. Je me suis plié au credo, trop même. Kadar t'aimait et t'admirait alors que je faisais tout pour lui, mon petit frère; et ne voyais en toi qu'un favori arrogant. _  
_Notre entêtement nous a beaucoup couté à tout les deux._

Il disait cela en soutenant le regard d'Altaïr. Oui, c'était leur faute à tout les deux et un peu celle de Kadar aussi, trop enjoué à l'idée de partir en mission avec son idole, aucune concentration. Et leur division avait été le signe avant coureur de l'échec cuisant. En ramenant la Pomme, il faisait en sorte que la mort de son petit frère ne soit pas vaine; au lieu de battre en retraite dés le début et sauver leurs peaux, son obstination à prouver les erreurs d'Altaïr lui avait coûté très cher. Ayant prit connaissance plus tard de la malveillance de l'artefact et conscient d'avoir servit les desseins de leur mentor, ce traître, Malik coïnciderait qu'il avait été justement puni.

- _Kadar m'a été enlevé, mon bras arraché, mon statut perdu. Il me manque maintenant que je sais qu'il pourrai être là. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le revoir après tout ce temps, après avoir tant souffert de son absence, et mis tant de temps à me relever. Sa mort nous a fait grandir, et elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur. Je ne pourrai pas vivre ici alors que j'ai soixante ans dans mon cœur et qu'il sera un fringuant jeune homme, et que nous ne grandirons plus ensemble.  
_  
_- Malik tu es sur que..._ commença Altaïr, soucieux, mais s'arrêta en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux noirs de son meilleur ami. Cette tête brûlée ne changerai pas d'avis.

- _C'est votre décision, je la respecterai,_ affirma Patie.

Il y eu un petit blanc, ponctué par les bruits de déglutition.

- _Bien, avez vous des idées pour améliorer votre quotidien ? Des revendications particulières à nous soumettre ? Surtout dites le nous ! On peut pratiquement tout imaginer, _s'exclama Shaun_  
_  
_- Baissez les prix ou donnez nous plus d'argent puisqu'il n'est pas réel_, manda Connor.

- _Puis-je avoir du thé, _réclama Malik en montrant sa chope;

_- Madonna, puis-je imaginer que vous seriez libre ce soir pour faire plus ample connaissance, _roucoula l'italien en prenant la main de Rebecca

_- Ezio ! Un peu de retenue, _gronda son oncle

- _Je suppose que le progrès vous a apporté beaucoup de confort, alors sans vouloir modifier mon domaine, j'aimerai avoir un lit plus confortable pour soulager mon dos._

- _Des soldats sur les toits et dans les rues, pour qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu et continuer à utiliser nos techniques d'assassins_, s'enquérit Ezio.

A voir la tête de Connor, il n'était visiblement pas du même avis, se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi libre de sauter sur les toits de Boston que depuis son arrivée ici. De son temps, les gardes étaient vraiment des casses-pieds... pour rester poli.

- _Euh... j'aimerai ... je ne comprend pas pourquoi quand je vais me baigner dans l'Oronte, je coule systématiquement, malgré mes débattements pour nager je me noie au lieu de flotter... ça fait vraiment mal de s'asphyxier et de mourir comme ça sous l'eau... ça vous arrive aussi ?_

__Les autres ancêtres haussèrent les épaules ou firent non de la tête. Alors que Shaun, Rebecca et Desmond se lançait des sourires complices, en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Finalement, Shaun en eu les larmes aux yeux et rigola entrainant les deux autres.  
Pendant que les reprenaient leur souffle sous le regard interrogateur de la plupart d'entre eux, Patie proposa poliment à Mario de gouter les mini-vienoiseries que la serveuse avait apportées

-_C'est un running gag. Parce que... l'animus n'était pas assez performant et... je vais arranger ça,_ promit Rebecca en reprenant contenance face au regard noir que lui lançait l'assassin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**  
**A la prochaine.**  
**M.**


	7. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Mauvaises nouvelles**

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Et de nouveaux visages étaient apparus dans la cité même. Beaucoup appartenaient à l'ordre durant le XX e siècle et avaient été des victimes de la purge après l'an 2000 suite la trahison de Daniel Cross. Le Memocorp avait encore beaucoup de données à collecter pour former des intelligences artificielles plus anciennes.

C'était la seconde fois qu'Achille et Mario quittaient leurs quartiers pour visiter Central City. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs apprentis. Un aigle apprivoisé avait été porteur du message et du plan: un concile devait avoir lieu et ils y étaient tous conviés.  
Et pour les assassins nouvellement arrivés, voir des chevaux en ville, avec des gens cosplayé dessus, cela faisait vraiment bizarre.

Malik était planté devant l'entrée de la grande tour vers laquelle on les avait dirigé, et les salua d'un hochement de tête quand il les aperçus.

- _Paix et sérénité mes frères,_ leurs dit-il quand ils l'accostèrent.

- _Bonjiorno Rafik, maître Altaïr n'est pas avec toi ?_ Demanda Ezio en descendant de son cheval.

- _Si si, il s'évertue à vouloir monter là haut, mais c'est trop glissant, _indiqua t'il en pointa l'index vers le ciel._  
_

Tout relevèrent la tête pour voir l'un des plus grand assassin de tout les temps tenter de grimper dans un coin interne de la tour, et tel un enfant sur un toboggan, glisser de vingt centimètres à chaque tentative de monter.

- _Voilà un homme qui ne cesse de se donner des défis, _commenta Mario plein d'entrain.

- _Altaïr, tu fais honte ton titre d'assassin ! Descend tout de suite !_ Scanda Malik

- _Non c'est normal, il n'y a que Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible 3 qui peut escalader des vitres glissantes,_ expliqua Desmond qui sortait à peine de l'intérieur de la tour pour venir à leur rencontre.

- _Qui est ce Tom ? Est ce un assassin moderne ?_ Demanda Altaïr, un brin interpellé

- _Oui en quelque sorte, je vous montrerai un de ces jours. Suivez moi._

Desmond les guida dans le hall d'entrée, à leur droite, il y avait l'ascenseur,, à gauche, face à l'ascenseur il y avait le sas de connexion des assassins, au milieu de la pièce trônait un meuble rond, avec en son sein, un réceptionniste, qu'on avait prénommé Bob. Ils continuèrent leur progression. Devant eux, se dressait un large escalier qui montait directement au deuxième étage, à droite, il y avait une porte en métal avec un gros L frappé en relief, et un petit boîtier noir juste à coté pour l'ouverture. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au sixième étage, provoquant une palette d'émotion diverse chez les hommes du passé.

Connor respirait très fort et suait énormément, mal à l'aise, crispant ses mains sur la rampe. Altaïr rigolait en se regardant dans la glace. Ezio et Mario admirait le panneau de commande à boutons lumineux.  
Malik se tenait aussi à la rambarde avec sa seule main.  
Connor s'accroupit pour tenter de se reprendre mais rien ni fit.

_- Je crois que Connor nous fait une crise de claustrophobie. Peur des espaces restreints_ précisa Desmond.

Normal pour un homme élevé dans les grands espaces de mère nature.

_TING_

Malik failli rendre le contenu de son estomac quand la machine s'arrêta et que ses organes firent un petit bon à l'intérieur de lui.

Connor rampa vers la lumière de la baie vitrée pour se sortir de l'ascenseur, sous le regard désapprobateur de son maître.  
Mario l'aida à se relever et le soutenu jusque la pièce où Desmond les conduisait.

Là, ils retrouvèrent l'actuel grand maître, le type à lunette et la demoiselle étrangère qui tentèrent alors d'aider le jeune assassin amérindien à reprendre des couleurs.

- _Rebecca n'est pas là, _bouda Ezio en prenant place. Il l'aimait bien, elle lui rappelait agréablement Rose, la vénitienne.

- _Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer la réunion ?_ Demanda simplement Malik.

- _Que la personne qui l'a demandée arrive,_ indiqua Shaun.

- _Notre présence est elle vraiment requise ? Je m'ennuie. _Soupira Ezio.

- _Non, mais c'est rare qu'on mentionne les ancêtres de Desmond dans la réalité, je pensais que vous seriez interessé de savoir pourquoi. Si c'est le cas, alors prenez votre mal en patience. Libre à vous de partir.  
_

_- On va aller à sa rencontre, _proposa Altaïr en posant une main sur l'épaule de son conseillé.

L'italien poussa un soupir renfrogné, il était vieux et n'aimait pas attendre.  
Altaïr se leva, suivit de Malik, et avec Desmond ils allèrent bavarder dans le couloir.

- _Allez, les portes ouvrez vous ! Vite vite... ah c'est là. _Elle sortait de l'ascenseur et marchait rapidement vers la salle de réunion.

- _Tu es en retard,_ dit Desmond lorsqu'elle passa devant eux.

- _Belle et qui se fait désirer, que peut on me reprocher d'autre ? De travailler trop. D'avoir été coincée dans le trafic. Ou pire, d'avoir dû allumer le générateur moi même. Et je suis venue au plus vite, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus...commode. _

- _Tu aurais pu. Nous t'avons attendu. On était plus à cinq minutes prés,_ la charia t-il.

- _Et mince... fallait pas vraiment,_ grinça telle d'un sourire forcé. _Et sinon, ça vous prend souvent de tutoyer des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ?_

Il y avait vraiment des femmes à cheval sur le respect et le protocole. C'était sa façon de lui demander de se présenter. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. Et il avait décidé d'être plus sympa, alors:

- _Je suis Desmond Miles_, lui dit il souriant, lui tendant sa main ouverte.

Elle lui serra rapidement la main, souriante, peut être un peu trop, et se présenta à son tour.

- _Amira Astier. Ravie de te savoir enfin parmi nous Desmond, t'en aura mis du temps à te décider à devenir un assassin. Nous manquions de novices justement. Aha_

Elle lui tapota l'épaule de l'autre main et le gratifia d'un sourire amusé avant t'atteindre la porte. Desmond lui souria en retour devant cette première taquinerie.  
Témoin de la scène, deux compères. L'un se tourna vers l'autre.

_- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je deviens trop vieux._

-_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore Altaïr ?_

Malik laissa son regard s'attarder sur leur sœur d'arme. Son uniforme était constitué d'une robe couleur parme à frange descendant jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, laissant ses mollets protégés par un voile noir très fin. Ses chaussures rouges n'avaient pas l'air pratique, et ne tenaient pas ses chevilles. Ses bras étaient nus, démunis de lame secrète ou de pièce d'armure.  
Elle portait des parures aux poignets et au cou. Son visage serein était un peu maquillé.

Pas exactement la panoplie d'un assassin tout compte fait. Les modernes avaient de drôle de goûts vestimentaires.

- _C'est une jolie femme brune comme il y en des centaines,_ constata t-il sans monotonement. _Ton type de femme._

- _Ce n'est pas de Maria dont je voulais parler._

C'est vrai, ses longs cheveux châtains, son port altier, ses yeux pales, la carnation de sa peau, beaucoup de choses comme Maria. Elle était bien plus grande et svelte, ses yeux malicieux étaient verts tirant sur le noisette, non pas bleu clair; ses cheveux lisses et non ondulés comme sa défunte épouse.  
A l'évidence, celle là était tout à fait son style.

_- Mais qui..._

Ils entrèrent à la suite des deux jeunes assassins et prirent place autour de la table.

La nouvelle venue faisait la bise à Patie, la connaissant visiblement et qui se chargea des présentations officielles en lui énumérant tout les membres présents. Puis se tournant vers eux:

- _Je vous présente Amira Astier, maître assassin, spécialité infiltration et empoisonnement. Elle est basée au quartier général de Toulouse, dans le sud de la France, tout comme moi._

L'arrivante fit un coucou de la main général à tout le monde avant de s'assoir à coté de sa collègue.

_- Bonjour tout le monde, navrée pour ce petit retard. Je suis en mission dans l'est de l'Europe, la connexion y est délicate. Alors je commence par quoi ? Le pourquoi du comment je me suis retrouvée avec ces informations ? Ou vous voulez savoir de quoi il en retourne ? _

- _Allez au plus urgent, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Vous ferez votre débriefing et rapport de mission plus tard, _ordonna William en sa qualité de grand maître_  
_  
_- Les templiers ont une usine biomédicale quelque part,_ dit elle d'un air grave.

Si les anciens ne comprirent pas, l'inquiétude se lue sur les visages des autres. Ce n'était pas surprenant de la part d'Abstergo et de leur haut potentiel technologique... mais qu'y préparaient-ils ?  
Des armes biochimiques ?  
La française prit une longue inspiration, comme pour se préparer à dévoiler une catastrophe.

- _Les papiers que j'ai intercepté faisaient état de la commande de trois clones. Leur identité: Altaïr Ibn La'ahad, Ezio Auditore et Malik Al-Sayf.  
_  
Les secondes de silence qui s'en suivirent furent lourdes, mais rapidement dérangées par la question qui taraudait tout les esprits ancestraux.

_- Scuzamé, que sont des clones ? _demanda l'Auditore en question_  
_

_- Ce sont des jumeaux. De vous. Dans notre réalité,_ expliqua promptement Patie.

Les ancêtres comprirent aussi tôt la gravité de la chose. Certains des leurs avait un double dans le vrai monde moderne.

- _Avez vous des preuves de se que vous avancez ?_ Manda le grand maître

- _Des photos des documents en question, prises à l'arache. Il n'y aucun lieu, aucune date, aucune information sur une quelconque formule scientifique. Juste trois circulaires, une pour chacun, délivrant l'autorisation de procéder à la phase 3 du clonage appelée « La remise en forme »_

_- Mais pourquoi cloner des assassins ? Ils avaient l'ADN de Desmond, pourquoi ne pas..._

_- Pourquoi prendre un sujet lambda - sans rancune Desmond – quand ils peuvent s'offrir trois des plus brillantes têtes pensantes de la Confrérie ?_ Lança Patie en coupant Shaun

- _Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas un clone d'Al Mualim ?_ Proposa le sujet lambda_._

- _Mais j'en sais fichtrement rien moi ! Si ça faisait pas trente siècles que nous leurs faisions la guerre, je serai directement allée leur poser la question !_ S'emporta la nouvelle venue.

-_ Nous n'avons l'information que pour ces trois là, si ça se trouve, il y en a d'autre, assassins comme templiers. Pourquoi pas Lenine ou Che Guevara. Mais à quoi vont-ils bien pouvoir les utiliser ?_ Demanda Shaun.

-_Je peux vous avancer une hypothèse assez intéressante. Au lieu de nous voler nos effectifs en leur lavant le cerveau, ils les recréent, c'est toujours le même but. Nous anéantir. Et quoi de plus efficace qu'un assassin pour éliminer un assassin,_ affirma le Dr. Lawrence

- _Et prendre sa place dans la Confrérie pour en tuer d'autre_, ajouta Amira comme une évidence.

- _Qui leurs a fourni une telle technologie ?_ Reprit Shaun.

Oh ça, William en avait bien une petite idée. Mais on accuse pas sans preuve, alors il parla:

- _C'est ce que nous tacherons de découvrir à l'avenir. L'heure est grave, je vais entrer en contact avec les autres lieutenants pour que nous discutions d'un plan d'action. Amira, retirez vous de la zone si votre objectif est atteint. Ne tentez pas d'obtenir d'autres informations pour le moment.  
Merci tout le monde_.


	8. La french Touch

La French Touch !

* * *

- _Pfffiou,_ fit la jeune femme une fois que le directeur William eu passé la porte.

- _Comment c'est passé ton contrat ?_ Lui demanda Patie d'un ton intéressé alors qu'elle se levait.

- _Merveilleusement bien. Je rentre demain par le premier avion. J'ai besoin de vacances, sérieux._

- _Tu reprend tout de suite après ?_ S'enquit-elle en quittant la pièce à ses cotés, suivant les hommes.

- _Oh oui, abandonner la brigade une semaine et revenir, c'est comme faire un voyage dans le temps._

- _On se fait une piscine dans l'aprem alors,_ proposa t-elle en vérifiant son agenda sur sa tablette.

- _Bonne idée tient, ça va me relaxer. Allez y sans nous. _Dit elle en direction de Desmond qui retenait les portes de l'ascenseur

- _On va prendre l'escalier_, annonça Patie.

- _Il y a un escalier ?_ fit Connor en sortant de la boite métallique.

Amira désigna la porte de la cage d'escalier, à gauche de l'ascenseur. Dignement, Malik rejoignit Connor et ouvrit la marche. Les deux demoiselles s'engouffrèrent alors à leurs suite en bavardant.  
À la sortie au rez de chaussée, les autres attendaient.

- _On a été plus rapide !_ Nargua Altaïr à son ami qui secoua la tête devant tant d'inmaturité.

- _Madonna Amira, si vous avez un peu de temps libre à m'accorder, je serai heureux de me dévouer corps et âme pour vous faire visiter ma région, _proposa le jeune italien, agenouillé, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tenant celle de sa ...future conquête ?

Shaun, Patie et Desmond roulèrent des yeux. Elle récupéra sa main et eu un sourire rieur avant de répondre

- _J'en serai ravie Ser Ezio, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, un rapport de mission à rédiger, mes bagages à faire, un avion à prendre..._

- _Un avion ? _S'enquit Achille

- _Euh, c'est comme un bateau en forme d'oiseaux, qui peut flotter dans l'air et nous faire voyager._

- _C'est l'invention de Leonardo !_ S'exclama l'italien en reconnaissant la description de l'engin.

- _Oui voilà... mais en plus grand, plus beau, plus rapide, plus maniable. On peut mettre des centaines de gens dedans et aller dans n'importe quel pays,_ continua Shaun.

- _Impressionnant !_

_- Pas autant que d'aller dans l'espace. Et marcher sur la lune_, admit simplement la française.

Un _huh ! _les arrêta tous. Les ancêtres n'en revenaient pas. Ils étaient: Es-to-ma-qués.

- _Par quel prodige ?_ Articula Altaïr, non il n'avait pas vu ce futur dans la Pomme d'Eden

- _Longue et passionnante l'histoire de la conquête spatiale est. Semé d'embuches ton initiation sera. Alors jeune padawan, Que la force soit avec toi._

- _Voilà des références que le commun des mortels ne peut comprendre,_ fit Shaun le sourire complice, heureux de ne pas être le seul Jedi de la troupe.

- _On pourrai leurs faire voir les films, au cinéma, pour qu'ils puissent s'imprégner de notre culture,_ suggéra Desmond.

- _Je propose Le dernier des Mohicans !_ Rigola Shaun un regard vers Connor

- _Le dernier samurai ! _Surenchérit Patie

- _Gladiator !_ Scanda Amira

« Patriot ! »« Xman ! » « Spiderman ! » « Avengers » « Jason Bourne ! » « Le Transporteur ! » « Men in black ! » « Harry Potter ! », « Retour vers le futur ! », « Dune ! »

Les ancêtre se sentaient un petit peu tout seul là. Juste un peu.

-_Non mais ça suffit oui ! Faites votre choix et revenez avec les fichiers des films. Vous choisirez le moment venu, maintenant dégagez l'entrée, _déclara Bob le réceptionniste à la surprise générale.

-_Je sais déjà lequel tu vas choisir_, sussura Patie en direction de son amie.

-_Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que tu le penses !_

-_Ah tu crois ça. C'est Braveheart !_

-_Punaise ! Faut que j'en choisisse un autre maintenant. Bon, je file, ces godasses me font virtuellement mal, je te téléphone quand j'arrive à Blagnac. Bye bye vous autres_.

Elle fit aurevoir en agitant la main, ponctué d'un large sourire et se déconnecta.

- _Téléphone ?_ Demanda Mario en se retournant avec les programmeurs.

- _Il y en a qui savent jeter des pavés dans la mare et éviter les éclaboussures, c'est ce qui s'appelle filer à la française, _pesta Shaun en se gratant les cheveux.

- _Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par le début de l'histoire. L'électricité, _proposa Patie d'un ton calme et amusé.

Le temps lui, comme les questions, semblaient ne pas s'arrêter. Shaun jeta finalement l'éponge et se déconnecta au profit de Rebecca qui vient tenir compagnie à Desmond et sa clique d'ignorants.

La soirée était avancée aux States, et le petit matin se levait en France, quand le docteur Lawrence se matérialisa dans le sas de connexion. Auprès de Bob le réceptionniste, elle regarda les noms des personnes connectées et leurs activités. Au sixième étage, dans la salle de réunion, un petit groupe de connaissance s'amusait.

- _Bonjour. A quoi jouez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle en entrant, mais elle su en voyant le tapis vert étalé.

- _Texas hold'them_, répondit Connor en mélangeant un paquet de carte d'une main connaisseuse

- On _essaye de leur apprendre mais à deux c'est un peu difficile d'aider chacun à bien jouer._

- _Où est Shaun ? _Interrogea t-elle innocemment

- _Parti dormir. Et toi tu ne dors pas ?_ Demanda Rebecca.

- _Amira m'a réveillée quand elle m'a téléphonée de l'aéroport il y a une petite heure, le temps de m'apprêter et de manger un bout... me voilà. D'ailleurs, elle doit être rentrée là. Je vais lui dire de nous rejoindre, elle aime jouer au Poker. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas que je l'impose ?_

- _Hein, non non, y as pas de soucis. Comme ça on pourra jouer deux par deux, _répondit Desmond

Rebecca regarda son ami avec insistance, mais celui ci ne remarqua rien.  
Amira arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent, vêtue d'un jean blanc, de basket converse rouge, et d'un pull rouge avec un col en V. Elle salua tout le monde et nota qu'il manquait deux ancêtres par rapport à la fois d'avant, et qu'il y avait une nouvelle tête.

- _Cette femme aime le rouge,_ constata Connor.

- _Moi j'aime cette femme,_ avoua Ezio sans cesser de la reluquer.

Il fut gratifié d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa voisine Rebecca.

_-Vous êtes trop vieux pour moi Ser Ezio. Et merci Connor, j'aime le rouge car il m'aime lui aussi. Il m'embellit je trouve. Vous devriez essayer, en général cette couleur va aux bruns._

Il aquiessa de la tête mais ne pipa mot. Surement qu'elle lui irai, mais elle l'avait un peu traumatisé, c'était la couleur des anglais, des templiers, du sang. Ses ennemis.

-_Bien, je suppose qu'Ezio va vouloir rester avec Rebecca pour jouer, Connor sait déjà jouer donc je vais me mettre avec lui pour équilibrer, reste Desmond, qui j'imagine va aider son papi Altaïr... donc tu aideras Malik._

-_J'aime aussi ton esprit de déduction matinal Patie,_ lui répondit-elle moqueuse en allant s'assoir à coté de Malik.

La partie débuta doucement. Et avança. Le temps d'expliquer et de guider les nouveaux joueurs.  
Et quelques tours plus tard, après la sortie de la cinquième carte...

- _Fait All in. Tapis_, dit Desmond pendant qu'Altaïr, ayant compris, avançait tout son argent.

- _Alors là, ont-ils de quoi jouer si gros où est ce un coup de bluff_? Commenta Amira en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise, songeuse.

- _Altaïr est trop spontané pour ça_, nota Malik

- _Desmond est bon joueur_, admit Connor comme pour appuyer la théorie

- _Nous on laisse tomber, tant pis pour le paquet qu'il y a sur la table_, annonça Patie

- _Non Ezio, on a pas assez d'argent de toute façon,_ fit Rebecca en retenant l'italien.

- _C'est pas drôle !_ Dirent Ezio et Altaïr d'une même voix

- _Bon il ne reste que vous !_ Dit Desmond en regardant Amira et Malik qui se concertaient tout bas.

- _Malik ne prendra pas le risque de tout perdre, encore_, tiqua Altaïr les yeux plein de défiance.

- _Ah bon._ Fit le concerné menaçant _On s'aligne alors !_

- _Mais non t'es fou !_ S'écria sa coéquipière en arrêtant de se balancer sur sa chaise.

- _Trop tard, le fric est là,_ rigola Desmond, voyant que Malik avait payé.

Amira croisa les bras sur son torse, un air fâcheux sur le visage et attendit qu'ils dévoilent leurs cartes. Un roi et un dix de carreaux. Une bonne main.

- _Mais... ils n'ont rien_, dit Connor après avoir tenté de faire toute les combinaisons possibles.

Amira avait sauté de son siège et faisait une danse de la victoire silencieuse en se dandinant n'importe comment. Patie rigola fort de cette chorégraphie. Altaïr ne comprenait visiblement pas. Desmond soupira.

- _Bon allez vous nous battez avec quoi ? Retournes les cartes Malik_, ordonna Altaïr en approchant sa main des deux cartes placées sur la table, faces cachées.

Pendant que Malik ramassait le JackPot, Amira claqua sa main sur ses cartes, le regard brulant.

- _Non non non... pour voir nos cartes, faut payer. Oh, mais y'a plus d'argent. Un gage alors. Pareil pour toi Desmond. Ou t'es pas chiche novice ?_ Le provoqua t-elle malicieusement.

- _D'accord. Mais pas n'importe quoi._ Indiqua Desmond ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

- _ça dépend à combien tu estimes ces cartes et combien tu payerai pour connaître la vérité._

- _Vous bluffiez aussi alors ?_ S'interrogea Altaïr croyant à une ultime manœuvre

- _Combien ?_ Retorqua Amira, un vrai pitt pull, qui ne lachait rien, soutenant le regard de Desmond

- _Trente milles. _Affirma -t-il sans ciller.

- _C'est honorable. Attention... et les cocu de la partie gagnent avec ... une paire de deux_.

C'était un rire de complaisance diabolique. Elle avait retourné les cartes. Ils avaient le deux de piques, et le huit de cœur. Tout le monde aurai abandonné avec un jeu pareil avant même le premier tirage. Et eux avaient continué, pour le sport, et le deux de trèfle était apparu dans les trois premières cartes tirées. Et ils avaient misé la partie entière avec une simple paire de deux.

- Croire en sa chance. _Bien joué_, admit-il en se vautrant dans le fond de son siège.

_- Et notre châtiment ? _s'enquit son partenaire.

- _Si vous étiez réel Altaïr, je vous ferai faire un truc tellement drôle que tout le monde aurai vu votre vidéo sur youtube. Mais là, vu les circonstances, et vu le montant du gage, Malik et moi on va y réfléchir... longuement. Sur ce, je ne peux pas bosser à la maison comme certaine moi, alors je file. Ti-ti, on se voit à la piscine tout à l'heure. Bye bye._

Patie ne releva pas devant tout le monde, consciente que sinon, ils adopteraient son petit nom, mais ses yeux noirs parlèrent pour elle lorsqu'ils foudroyèrent sa soi-disant amie.  
Elle eu un geste d'aurevoir, auquel tout le monde répondit avant son départ. Elle eu même le droit à un "à bientôt" de la part de Desmond.

- _Je ne te savais pas si amical avec les inconnus Desmond, _dit Rebecca en lui souriant explicitement

- _La mort nous change et nous apprend à voir et appréhender les choses autrement_, répondit-il tout à fait calmement.

Altaïr acquiesça se remémorant ce souvenir de jeunesse. Son mentor l'avait tué puis ressuscité.

-_Lever ses défenses nous permet de profiter de l'amour et de la force des autres, mais cela nous rend aussi plus vulnérable, alors prend garde,_ ajouta sagement Malik en triant ses jetons.


End file.
